Rest In Peace, Sasayama!
by KawaiiNekoNami
Summary: "Oh my goodness! Shinya, you-! Ugh!" The Enforcer exclaimed out in frustration as he nearly pulled his hair out from his scalps. Kougami was blinded by love, and there is probably no hope for him to change his stubborn friend's decision anymore.


**Rest In Peace, Sasayama!**

A **Psycho Pass** Fan-Fiction

By** KawaiiNekoNami**

**…**

Like always, it was a typical day with random fluffy clouds floating on the blue sky peacefully.

Standing by the aisle with his best friend; Kougami, Sasayama managed to speak in a calm tone despite his panic face. He had no other choices. His pal just couldn't do that! Kougami did not just decide the petite newcomer as his partner for life! Surely enough the new Inspector is really adorable and sweet, but that girl just isn't the right choice for Kougami!

"Shinya…" Sasayama sighed out in exasperation. "Look! I've plenty of reasons why that cute brunet just didn't fit for you! She's way too young for you, and you both… you both lived in two different worlds!" the older man complained noisily. "Seriously… what did you see inside the new inspector? Isn't your type of girl someone with huge boobs and a sexy body like Shion?!"

"Heh…" Kougami chuckled softly as he looked over his shoulder, noticing the two grand doors opened, welcoming his bride in. "Don't mix us together, Sasayama. We may be great buddies, but that doesn't mean our interest on women is the same."

His eyes couldn't stop staring at the woman who he had chosen as the partner of his life. With a small, happy smile curled over the thin line of his lips, Kougami whispered in a barely audible voice.

"Tsunemori is perfect in my eyes."

He remembered the first day they met; how he sensed something special from the petite brunet. He also remembered the countless times when Akane protect him, the time when they fought side-by-side, the day she cried when he leave, their unexpected reunion in a different country, their first kiss under the snow and finally, the day he propose to her.

They went through so much joy and sorrow, yet the journey had made this day come through.

"Oh my goodness! Shinya, you-! Ugh!" The Enforcer exclaimed out in frustration as he nearly pulled his hair out from his scalps. Kougami was blinded by love, and there is probably no hope for him to change his stubborn friend's decision anymore.

It was really weird. The priest raised a questioning brow at the groom who had been speaking all alone by himself. There were soft whisperings among the guests who wonder if the groom had went mentally ill and started to speak to himself. However, the audience went silence once the bride stood by the raised platform.

Kougami took Akane's hand as he led her up to the platform. He pulled the veil back, revealing his bride's face. Raising his free hand up, Kougami caressed Akane's cheek gently, admiring her face. The priest stood before them, speaking in solemn tone about the oath between a husband and wife.

The groom was so absorbed in admiring his bride's face that he barely heard the moment when he was supposed to give his vow.

"Tsunemori…" Kougami stopped on his track when he realized his mistake. Clearing his throat, he squeezed Akane's hand slightly tighter. Steel grey hues gazed deep into warm pools of chocolate brown as he spoke his oath.

"I mean… Tsunemori Akane." He called her name gently as he slid the blue stone ring onto her finger. "I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my wife, to have and to hold from this day forward for better or for worse, for richer for poorer, in sickness and in health, to love and to cherish as long as we both shall live."

She gazed at her ring for a second before she took the plain gold band from the plump pillow held by the young ring bearer. The brunet girl looked up at her groom as she spoke her oath with ardent feeling. "Kougami Shinya, I give you this ring, wear it with love and joy. I choose you to be my husband: to have and to hold, from this day forward. For better, for worse, for richer for poorer; in sickness and in health; to have and to cherish, as long as we both shall live."

"If any man can show just the cause why these two lovers may not lawfully be joined, let him speak. Or else, left nothing holds back the ardent love of these two person." the old priest announced, looking around the crowd. He was pleased that no one interrupted the wedding ceremony. Or else he would have sent his personal guards to throw those intruders out. No weddings should be interrupted when the love between two people is real.

"Oi! Oi! Shitty old priest, listen to me! I disapprove this marriage, oi!"

* * *

_**Fin.**_

* * *

**Ending Note:**

_For your information, this is originally inspired by a One Piece fan-fiction titled as: "LuHan Never Dies" by wind scarlett. I wrote this short fic in 35 minutes and immediately posted it without any grammar checking... which is so NOT my style since I normally re-read a fic for a lot of time to make sure there were not weird sentences. _

_Oh, and for those who couldn't catch the joke (I know my humor sense suck), this fic is mainly about Kougami talking with spirit!Sasayama who disapprove Kougami marry with Akane. This is just a short fic written for fun since I just finished my exam. :) Hope you guys enjoy it! _


End file.
